expeditions_vikingfandomcom-20200213-history
Quests
This page contains an outline of all available quests during the prologue and the three acts. 'Main Quests' These are quests that are available to every character, no matter their companions or faction choices. 'Prologue' The events occur before the game map opens up. The Feast Something To Prove Cleaning House The Northmen's Raid 'Act 1: Preparations for Setting Sail' Events occur during you're preparing in Jutland, Denmark for setting sail to British Isles. [[The Plot Thickens|'The Plot Thickens']] Preparations: A Motley Hird Preparations: The Longship Preparations: Tomb Raider The Calling of the Sea 'Act 2: Expedition in British Isles' The second act lasts from from April the 27 until 19 September 789, which means that you have 146 days to explore Britannia. Events occur during you are in British Isles until you've reached Althing (reaching at least 100 prosperity and/or power). Viking Parsley Sage Rosemary Thyme Orkneyjar [[Lord of Seals|'Lord of Seals']] Ravaging of Wretched Heathens Great Heathen Army 'Northumbria' King of Northumbria A Tale of Two Kings Ghosts of the Empire Dungeon Crawl [[The Mercian Connection|'The Mercian Connection']] The Battle of Yngilwood Fort of the Thicket Into the Dark [[The Fall of Pictavia|'The Fall of Pictavia']] [[Here's To The Future|'Here's To The Future']] Pictavia King of the Picts Mac Taidg Must Die Wisdom of the Ancients A Gaelic Alliance The Princess Bride Fort of the Thicket Punching Through Kingslayer Here's To The Future Act 3: Althing and after Althing Events which occur after Althing event. This is the last chapter in the game and roughly takes one or two hours to complete. [[The Althing|'The Althing']] [[A Real Man|'A Real Man']] Side Quests Denmark Skjern In Fighting Trim [[Unwanted Guests|'Unwanted Guests']] [[The Frail One|'The Frail One']] Wilted Flowers Erlingr's Farm Old Debts Forest (Near Skjern) Pack It Up Ribe [[Assassins!|'Assassins!']] [[Best Served Cold|'Best Served Cold']] [[Guard Duty|'Guard Duty']] [[Hel Hath No Fury...|'Hel Hath No Fury...']] Kill the Rats Monsters in the Marsh [[One Last Drink|'One Last Drink']] The Halfdansons and the Mardolsons Marsh (Near Ribe) The Hunters in the Marsh The Old Man and the Marsh Skerninge The Scoundrel's Flight The Stolen Heirloom Britain Camping Sites [[Buried Past|'Buried Past']] [[Charge of the Einherjar|'Charge of the Einherjar']] [[The Helsott Curse|'The Helsott Curse']] Donncoirce Homestead [[Carrion Eaters|'Carrion Eaters']] Eoforwic (York) Bounties Bounty: The Absentee Bounty: The Failed Killer Bounty: The Highwayman Bounty: The Pagan Bounty: The Runaway [[Champions League|'Champions League']] [[Eoforwic Pier Access|'Eoforwic Pier Access']] [[Forbidden Tribute|'Forbidden Tribute']] [[From the Ashes|'From the Ashes']] [[Lady Favours|'Lady Favours']] [[The Barghest Cometh|'The Barghest Cometh']] [[The Red Wedding|'The Red Wedding']] [[Unsavoury Dealings|'Unsavoury Dealings']] Legacaestir (Chester) [[Ab Urbe Condita|'Ab Urbe Condita']] [[Debt Collector|'Debt Collector']] [[Seeking Sanctuary|'Seeking Sanctuary']] [[Time-Out|'Time-Out']] Orkneyjar [[Lost And Found|'Lost And Found']] [[No Escape|'No Escape']] Perth [[Just Deserts|'Just Deserts']] [[Perth Pier Access|'Perth Pier Access']] [[Witch's Curse|'Witch's Curse']] Ravine [[The Isle of Apples|'The Isle of Apples']] Scarborough An Axe to Grind [[Earth and Weald|'Earth and Weald']] [[Fire and Steel|'Fire and Steel']] [[The Final Expedition|'The Final Expedition']]' (can also be started in the Swamp)' [[The Seventh Commandment|'The Seventh Commandment']] [[The Wearh in the Woods|'The Wearh in the Woods']] [[Wreck And Ruin|'Wreck And Ruin']] Yngilwood [[Snakes Among the Trees|'Snakes Among the Trees']] The Hunting Party Unmarked Quests * Skjern Forest - A man can be found looking for his brother Egill who has been missing for a long time. You can direct him to a skeleton and give him the rusty sword you find on the ground near it, in return for a small assortment of equipment. * The unmarked quest with the unofficial name Ashes to Ashes can be started by investigating the burnt down district in Ribe. You will find one house with a cellar covered by some debris which must be investigated for this quest. * The unofficial quest Roman Key can be started by talking to the wounded man south of the tower in the Swamp. Category:Quests Category:World Category:Party